


Pixie dust

by the_unknown_poet



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom, Rumple Buttercup: A Story of Bananas Belonging and Being Yourself - Matthew Gray Gubler
Genre: F/M, SpencerReid, matthewgraygubler, mgg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unknown_poet/pseuds/the_unknown_poet
Summary: “𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖”, 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒐𝒇𝒇 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒓𝒕.💫
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pixie dust

I was falling in love with someone extremely public but well-grounded and private, nonetheless. Essentially, I was based in Pasadena trying to preserve this fragile, little thing from the frightening magnifying glass. His peculiar pixie house brought me comfort I never had before. Somehow it felt like home. Matthew's house hummed nostalgic melody of the past, making him dance around in his boxers and undone kimono all over the kitchen. The scent of cinnamon and vanilla hung in the air like a perfect mix of homey and exotic. Mouth-watering cookies patiently sat on the plate his mother brought us from Brazil.

He often got carried away in his book, the one he was still patiently creating, letter by letter, doodle by doodle, signature by signature. I watched him fulfil his dream from the very beginning with nothing but the support. My favourite place in our little home was the library; even though it saw my worst cries and pleads for help, it held that familiar feel of longing. He on the other hand loved relaxing on a velvety loveseat, across the lit fireplace with his legs wrapped around my body, his dog lazily rested her head on my lap whilst Matthew read to us in his softest voice. His hazel eyes looked at mine with all the adoration and love he had for me; another thing I was getting used to. We were selfishly happy, clinging to one another with no regret.

  
In the late autumn I opened a cosy, vintage bookshop on the outskirts of Pasadena, not so far from our home. It was my dream ever since I was a teenager with no care in the world. Every morning, Matthew carefully planted kisses on my neck, every kiss burnt into my skin like the perfect mark, signalizing it is time to wake up. A cup of freshly brewed Earl Grey waited for me on a coffee table in the hallway. He frequently stopped by the window of my little bookshop, smiling wide and occasionally waving, not to attract any unwanted attention. He was radiating happiness. Roughly six months later, his book was published in more than 50,000 copies. I got the first one hundred books nearly 24 hours before the book was available anywhere else. He carefully decorated every book with his signature, which I carefully lined up on the biggest bookshelf, displaying them like they were national treasure and they were. I was proud of his beautiful accomplishment, more than he could ever imagine, yet I knew he felt the same about me.

  
The very next day we drove all the way to Franklin, singing and getting lost on the unknown roads upstate. “Quite magnificent”, he would mock my accent but quickly kiss my pout away. My legs were stuck out of the window, spring breeze caressing my bare feet, Matthew’s sunglasses sat low on his nose, eyes dancing over the road and my sunburnt shoulders. He didn’t care about strangers, neither did I. We stopped in the middle of nowhere, finding a small motel we can spend the night in. Tossing our bags on the floor, he spun me around in his arms like I was a child. “I love you”, he whispered as he took off my shirt. We were perfectly relaxed, at least for now. Franklin gave us false hope of privacy.

  
That same day we flew to the Big Apple. We were carefree nearly 24 hours ago and now New York stood in front of us, tall and proud, with its everlasting lights. Driving away from the airport, I imagined how my life would be if I took a different flight that night. I would never meet Matthew, or perhaps I would. He took a sharp turn, and we suddenly stopped.

  
“Um, this is my apartment, maybe we could stay here?”, he asked, unsure, staring at me with his soft eyes.  
“It is a building, yes”, he laughed at my remark.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Perhaps”, I smiled.  
“Do you want to go together, maybe?”  
“I am not sure if that is a good idea, Matthew.”He nodded quickly, leaving me alone in the car. All I could think of is the word hurt. We were hurting.

  
Playing with the necklace he got me for my last birthday, I deeply inhaled much needed air. Stepping out of the big, black car, I heard people talking about him already. Unnoticeably, I made my way to an entrance of the building, Matthew stood at the end of a long hallway with his arms crossed. I slowly dragged my body towards him. He was rarely in the grim mood, but this, this was something different. I wanted to go out, explore the city and taste it on my tongue, but I stayed inside, for our sake. Matthew skilfully ignored me for the first two hours, leaving me alone in his bedroom.

  
“Enough of that.”, I broke the silence between us, closing the bedroom door behind me.  
“You’re being stubborn.”  
“No, I’m being rational.”  
“Please, all you do is hide from them.”, he replied, changing his place to a loveseat in the living room. “Don’t you dare to say it’s for us.”  
“It is for us, for our sanity, and you know that damn well Matthew.”  
“So, we are going to hide forever? 'Cause I want to go out with my girlfriend, take her on a date and then take her home where she belongs”  
“I want that too”, I whispered, sitting next to him. I wrapped my arms around his body, placing my head on his shoulder.  
“Then go to my signing with me. It’s a start.”, he added, kissing the top of my head.  
“Okay.”

  
Marilyn and his stepfather were there too. She reassured me everything will be alright with her soft smile and calm nature. His stepfather patted my back. “Don’t worry kid, you are with us.”, he smiled as we entered the room full of unknown people.

  
Three days later, on a Sunday night, we hosted a private dinner party in our garden, inviting his closest friends and family. His family arrived first, as always. I shooed Matthew from the kitchen, knowing he would love to catch up with his brother and sister, who he hasn’t seen since Christmas. His mother made her way towards the kitchen since his stepfather was already snuggled up with Matthew’s dog. Marilyn wrapped her arms around me before she took a bowl of salad, the one they got us for the last Christmas. His mother and stepfather are lovely people, really. They supported our relationship and wishes from the start. We heard the doorbell ring and in the blink of an eye Matthew opened the door. A group of his friends rushed inside, congratulating him, leaving him blushed. Our pixie house was full of joy once again. The group stopped by the kitchen, greeting his mother and me, giving us the biggest hugs each and handing me the wine, joking how we became one of those couples. Everything was well.

  
The rest of the year sneaked past us unseeingly. Church bells have hit the high note at the midnight, and we were kissing freely in our evergreen garden. The brightest fireworks painted a picture over Pasadena's night sky. Matthew’s soft hands sat on my waist; my head rested on his chest whilst we slow danced under the moonlight of the New Year. “It will always be you”, he whispered into my neck.

  
“It’s his first birthday!”, Matthew exclaimed from the living room. Putting on my robe, I quickly left our bedroom.  
“Honey, it’s his first birthday can you believe it?!”  
“I am so proud of you.”, I said wrapping him in a tight hug.  
Kissing him on the cheek, I asked: “Do you want to do something special tonight?”  
“Do you wanna go out on a date with me?”  
“I do”, I giggled as he kissed my hand.

  
That Thursday we spent cuddling on the couch, reading lovely comments on his latest post, and eating a full bag of candies. 7 PM arrived quickly and Matthew was waiting for me to get dressed. Once I was confident enough, I walked down the stairs. We were both blushing like it was our first time together, on the other hand it was. He opened the back door for me, taking my hand in his confidently.

  
“I hope you don’t mind; we will dine at home.”, he said, leading me to the garden.  
“Magnificent, thank you.”

Faint, vintage music was playing in the background. Fairy lights highlighted Matthew’s handsome features heavenly whilst we dined. Matthew smiled showing off his adorable dimples lifting his wineglass in the air. The night was peaceful and bewitching, quite magnificent really.

  
Quarantine left me feeling depressed and melancholic more than usual. Matthew understood the well-known feeling himself. Every day, he read Wordsworth to me, occasionally Poe, talking in low voice real slow. We often found ourselves lost in the imaginary world of sad prose. Soon his mother joined us in the pixie house. Understandable. We begged her to join us before quarantine even officially started. She visited us back in May but left a week later, saying she doesn’t want to be a third wheel to her own son. She must’ve felt dreadfully alone in her Las Vegas home. In the morning, house smelled like a freshly brewed coffee and pancakes, even though I never drank it, I appreciated the effort Marilyn was making.

“Mum, you don’t have to do that”, Matthew said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
“I want to. I’m the one out of the place here.”  
“Marilyn, you really don’t have to, if anything, I’m the one who should do everything around here.”, I smiled, making myself a cup of Earl Grey.  
“Technically, you both are out of the place here, so it’s me who should do things around here, not you two.”, he proudly said, crossing his arms.  
“How about we do it equally, so no one feels left out?”, I suggested.  
“I will make the breakfast and take the dog out since I’m the early bird.”, replied Marilyn, sipping on her coffee.  
“Then I will make lunch and do chores around the house.”  
“Dinners and dog walks in the night”, said Matthew chewing on his food.

Months went by quickly and suddenly it is another fall. October, to be exact. We are still in the pixie house, quarantining together, blissful and serene.


End file.
